ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Repose
"Note: You must be from the corresponding vendor locations to be able to buy this spell from them and your nation must be in first place in the conquest ranking. e.g. Kususu will only sell Repose to a Windurst resident, and only if Windurst currently ranks 1st in Conquest. The above info may be incorrect and need clarification as with Bastok in 2nd place in conquest Repose is available to buy in Bastok." I can confirm right now this stated quote is FALSE. I have a secondary character on my account, level 75 WHM, Elvaan, San d'Orian, that happened to be in Bastok Mines. I was able to purchase the scroll from Sororo in Bastok Markets with no problems. Current conquest rankings are also Windurst first, San d'Oria second, Bastok last, if this proves to be any relevance. I agree with Songbirdz. I am a Bastok citizen, and Bastok is second, and I was able to buy from Sororo. -- 00:19, 20 November 2007 (UTC) My roommate and I just looked into this. He is Windurstian, I am Bastokan. Windurst is in 3rd, Bastok is in 2nd. The scroll was not available in Windurst for either of us. The scroll was however available in Bastok for both of us.(--Shaloo 00:28, 20 November 2007 (UTC)) windurst first place, windurst citizen, not available from Kususu --Rasantath 00:37, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Bahamut server. Citizens of any country can purchase from Bastok. (Windurst in 1st place, San d'Oria in 2nd and Bastok in last place.) Ifrit. San d'Orian citizen, San d'Oria 3rd place, purchased from Sororo. Not available from Kususu or Regine. -- 01:02, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Side note, has anyone checked the Al Zahbi/Whitegate/Nashmau merchants? -- 01:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) So, this means that we can now sleep the undead? Yippy --Upitupi 01:46, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Light Sleep? Just what us bards need. Someone ELSE able to sleep undead... jk. I'm glad we have what looks like a light based Sleep II--Lordshadow 13:20, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Repose > Sleep WHM friend and I on BLM were killing Gnoles. Noticed Repose will OVERWRITE Sleep II (including Sleepga II). Mind you these are NOT undead either. -THD I'll disagree with this, unless Gnoles are different from other mobs. In Limbus, and Dynamis, Repose will not overwrite sleep 2, nor will sleep 2 overwrite Repose. Which ever one lands first will put it to sleep and all others will have no effect. Yoteo :Agreed, repose and sleep II both overwrite sleep I but neither overwrites the other. --VxSote 07:07, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Repose=loss of hate? I was roaming around in Rolanberry Fields(s) checking out the new area. I caught agrro from a Gobbue Farmer. I was getting worked over lol, so I casted Repose on him. I then headed towards the zone, to meet up with friends. Well we waited for the Gobbue to catch up with me but it never did. I am wondering if Repose will erase hate as well as put the mob to sleep. Anyone else with a simular story? It was probably just a fluke, but I will try to test this again when I have time.Erden 16:09, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I'll disagree here. Repose does not seem to erase hate. What you likely saw was you had put enough distance between you and the mob to cause it to deaggro. See the Aggro Article for more discussion. Yoteo Elemental Seal versus Divine Seal I'm curious if anyone knows: Whereas say, Elemental Seal can help Sleep, would you use Divine or Elemental Seal for Repose? (Say... ES+Sleep Fafnir, for example) It is Divine Magic. I realize Divine Seal's description says, "Enhances the potency of your next healing spell," so that would lead me to believe it doesn't have an effect on Repose and trying to use DS with Repose is just pointless. o.o Yes/no? --Friedchocobo 01:22, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, Elemental Seal says, "Enhances the accuracy'' of the user's next ''spell," so I'm almost positive that you should use ES+Repose over DS+Repose, seeing as Elemental Seal would ensure that Repose will hit, and Divine Seal only "Enhances the potency of your next healing spell."--XAnyex 01:32, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, that's what I figured. Just wanted another opinion since I heard a White Mage was alternating DS+Repose and ES+Repose on Fafnir and I was pretty sure DS wouldn't affect it. Thanks. :D --Friedchocobo 01:42, 21 May 2008 (UTC)